


Priestly's Hair

by deansmypizzaman



Series: Priestiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to know why it's blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priestly's Hair

“I thought you were going to dye it back to green?” Castiel was sitting on his bed trying to study but Priestly was just fucking laying there next to him alternating between sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and pushing the piercing there left to right. And Castiel couldn’t stop sneaking glances at him out of the corner of his eye.

He was sitting propped up against his pillows, a few inches above Priestly. But the sides of their bodies were flush together, Priestly’s head at his shoulder. Castiel abanadoned the text book in his lap and slung an arm above Priestly’s head fingers tripping through the spikes on his head.

“Dude, don’t mess up the hair… and I dunno I why I bought blue again. It was an accident.” His voice was funny though, and Castiel looked down fully at his face as Priestly looked up at him through his long lashes.

“Oh really…” Castiel was smirking and Priestly was strong enough that he didn’t let himself blush. But Castiel had a way of always knowing when he was lying, like he could read his mind or something.

“Okay, okay, you know how you said you wanted me to dye it green cause the red clashed with my eyes because you notice things like that… and well that kind of might be why it’s blue”

“I don’t understand, that doesn’t… Oh.” Castiel’s head untilted as his eyes opened wider, his expression softing. “Priestly…”

“Ugh, please. Don’t make a big deal out of it.” Priestly scowled, turning his face into the crook of Cas’s neck and sighing.

Castiel was so happy though, he ran the hand of his arm that was around Priestly up and down the other boy’s back. Smiling to himself, “You can keep it blue then.” And he smiled wider when he felt Priestly’s own lips curve up, pressed against his skin.


End file.
